


Detour

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama takes the wrong exit on the expressway and ends in Massu’s bed instead.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Detour

The colorful, blurred city lights of the tall grey anonymous office buildings pass by fast on the expressway leading outside the city center. They pass by the window of Koyama's car in comforting regularity. Koyama's hand is firmly on the steering wheel as they head home after being guests on today's Shounen Club Premium.

He is not confident about driving, well, not driving in general but more about directions. He is not good with navigation either and only had agreed to take Massu home because the other man had pouted and reassured him that he would help him with the exit numbers of the expressway.

That was before Massu had fallen asleep. Koyama doesn't realize it until he asks for directions and gets no answer, Massu having slumped down in the passenger seat comfortably and if Koyama listens closely, he can hear a bit of snoring. Massu's face looks equally peaceful as Koyama's anxious but there is no helping it and Koyama picks some exit anyway not to end in Yokohama.

He could try to wake Massu up by force but that is no good idea because Massu is grumpy when waken up forcefully, besides, Koyama is a kind leader and wants to try and solve the problem himself and let his groupmate sleep with the stressful day they had.

When he sees Tokyo Tower for the third time though, he slightly panics.

"Massu, please wake up!" He calls out and Massu yawns, looking around and straightens his back, stretching, before realizing what's going on.

"The hell are we?" he murmurs and Koyama looks so troubled that Massu can't really be mad. He sits up straight and guides Koyama's and his way through the city until they finally come to a halt in his parking lot.

"I'm so sorry about this," Koyama sounds pitiful and Massu just sighs and pats his shoulder, opening the door and fetching his bag from the backseat. Koyama is like frozen in his seat when Massu knocks on the window.

"Come in, you should have some tea and relax before you drive again"

Koyama nods without resistance and lets himself be guided inside the house he doesn't visit very often, maybe has been here once or twice ever, feeling like jelly. He calms down a bit on Massu's large couch and with a hot cup of tea. Massu is in the shower and comes out with damp hair and a towel around his neck and waist.

That's when Koyama remembers. That one time, way back in the past when they had been brats, how they had all hung out at Yamapi's place and tried this and that, including booze, and how Massu had tried a little much and had fallen asleep in Koyama's lap and how Koyama had looked at his peaceful facial expression at that time and how he had told him later, when it was deep in the night and they had rolled up in their futons, that if Massu ever wanted to do stuff, Koyama would happily agree, yet they talked about so many other things that night that they kind of forgot about it and later on, neither of them had talked about it again.

"I can drive next time," Massu says, kneading his damp hair but Koyama shakes his head, trying hard not to look too distracted by the drops of water that ripple down that chest.

"I should practice and not chicken out," he says firmly.

"Well, then I look forward to it," Massu says and takes another sip of his tea, "you were less fearless in Tokyo Dome in the ropes, too. I was impressed."

"Thanks," Koyama blushes a bit.

They keep on talking until it's getting late and now Koyama is the one with tiny eyes on Massu's couch, not really motivated to drive anymore.

"Sometimes I just want someone to talk to," Koyama says with a quiet voice and Massu nods.

"Not about work. Not smalltalk. About life. About everything. About what's on my mind. About shit."

Massu puts his cup down. "You can talk to me, if that's okay for you. I know we are not that close but maybe that can be an advantage. Maybe you could try to lift some weight off your shoulders. As a leader, I mean. You know, you are just human, too. You don't have to put on a smile for everyone all the time. You can have bad days too."

Koyama nods and pulls his legs towards his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Stay over," Massu says pragmatically, "I'll hand you over a towel and some covers."

"Thanks," Koyama murmurs half asleep thankfully, and makes it to the bathroom, then to the bedroom before falling into the covers tired like a stone.

*

When Tegoshi hears about the story, he laughs a good laugh and suggests Koyama should take some driving lessons with Massu. It's meant as a joke but Massu and Koyama look at each other and Shige raises an eyebrow as he realizes they mean it.

They meet up a few times and take Koyama's car, driving around town to scheduled meetings, photoshoots and even to location shootings in the countryside.

Massu as a passenger is reassuring, he oozes a calmness Koyama likes and he feels himself getting more and more confident, the exit numbers becoming less of a problem.

"You should take all four of us," Shige suggests one evening, and he does, driving around town until he has dropped off everyone of them except for Massu, even though Massu's home was the closest to begin with.

"That was a detour," Massu says as Koyama parks in Massu's entrance and pulls the break.

"I don't know, I kind of felt like I wanted to spend more time with you, I've gotten used to have you around while driving somehow," Koyama says sheepishly and Massu shifts in his seat, facing him. Koyama's face gets hot.

"If you feel like you want to do more than driving with me, let me know," Massu says directly and Koyama turns his face around.

Koyama can't really tell how it happened but the moment he looked at Massu he leaned in and Massu did the same.

Massu meets his lips with his hard, almost crushing on Koyama's as Koyama fumbles with the seatbelt to finally get it off, freeing himself from it to slide over, straddling Massu in the passenger seat not without hitting his head at the ceiling and pouting which has Massu laughing and kissing it away shortly before biting Koyama's neck.

Koyama moans and grinds down which has Massu growling low in his throat and then his mouth is on Koyama's neck again.

"Will you come into the apartment with me," Massu groans against Koyama's neck and Koyama nods, "I have something I'd like to show you."

They try to make it inside Massu's apartment as quick as possible, with Koyama behind Massu breathing hotly into his ear and squeezing his ass as he tries to turn the keys around and Massu grins, throwing Koyama around as soon as the door swings open, pushing him against the wall and grinding his crotch against Koyama's, pulling more lewd sounds from the taller male.

"What do you want to show me," Koyama purrs in his deep voice he also uses during their new song esu, "do it quickly before I rip your clothes off"

Massu entangles himself from the hot body that is so willingly in his presence and rushes to the bedroom, coming back with a little paper bag and for a second, Koyama thinks Massu is going to show him the latest toy he got.

What he pulls out of the bag is black fabric, laced, something Koyama can't quite tell what it is until Massu puts it on himself. It's a laced face mask covering the eyes and half of the nose and it makes Massu look instantly hotter.

"That's.. " Koyama says.

"A laced mask similar to the one they gave me for the photoshoot," Massu finishes the sentence, "I grew to like it and got one myself. What do you think? I'm hot, right?" He grins with his usual confidence and with the same voice in which he said "Rest assured, I'm here" to the whole Kis-My-Ft2 and Television audience during filming of Shounen Club Premium.

"Very hot," Koyama can just admit, "are you going to keep this on?"

"That was the plan," Massu says.

"A good plan," Koyama smiles.

"I always have good ideas, right?" Massu chuckles in his usual tone of wanting to be praised and Koyama answers by sliding his hand around Massu's neck and his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

They make out for a while, heated, until breaking apart and gasping softly.

"How do you want to go on about this?" Koyama asks honestly clueless, as having getting it on with Massu hasn't really been on his schedule as of yet.

Massu shrugs and both realize they are still awkwardly standing in the doorway. Massu takes off his shoes and slides inside the home shoes and offers Koyama the guest ones and they head inside. Koyama takes a moment to regain his senses that had been clouded a moment ago. He doesn't know what Massu expects of him and Massu doesn't either. Usually, Koyama likes to go with the flow, he considers himself easy to be taken along with the atmosphere and yes, he mostly ends up on bottom which he wholeheartedly enjoys, but the way they act around each other right now seems like it will not lead to anything of this sort. Koyama can't deny he has some sort of expectations towards Massu, to take initative, but Massu seems to think the same and neither is moving an inch.

Massu steps closer finally and when Koyama thinks it's about to start, Massu is putting Koyama's hands around his waist, not the other way round. 

"We have to talk," Massu says and Koyama nods heavily in agreement. Massu looks him right into the eye and Koyama blinks. 

"I thought you wanted to top," says Koyama at the same moment that Massu says "I thought you wanted to bottom." Both stare at each other for a long second before beginning to laugh.

"Dude," Massu says, voice still shaking from laughter, "we made this so complicated."

"So.. you want me.. to top you?" Koyama asks cautiously after they've calmed down a bit.

"Yes," Massu says clearly and Koyama nods. Now that they settled this, he feels better.

The way to the bedroom is shorter now that they agreed on everything and no awkwardness is in their way anymore as they lean in to kiss again, and this time Koyama puts in some more energy, the one he brings out when he is requested to be in this position which doesn't happen often but he doesn't mind. He likes Massu and it is Massu's wish to proceed this way and Koyama was always someone to please. Massu is responsive, letting himself be guided though he has to show the way to his bedroom, and Koyama is so busy kissing him that he doesn't realize that they have reached to bed and Massu is pulling him down on it on top of him. 

"Top drawer," Massu just purrs against Koyama's lips and Koyama nods, stretching and reaching out and yelping when he feels Massu shoving up his shirt in the meantime to lick along his belly. Massu is making quick work of his own garments while Koyama fetches the items, and suddenly gets a bit nervous. What if Massu doesn't like how he does this? What if he's not good enough.

"Kei," he hears a deep voice and looks over. Massu is leaning back on his elbows and his black hair falls into his face and he has a serious, rare expression on his face that makes Koyama gulp.

He wants Massu. Wants to trail his fingertips and tongue along each line of muscles, over his chest and ribcage and belly and...

Koyama is woken from his daydreaming by Massu leaning forward to pull him in for a kiss and a hand between his legs.

He fumbles with his zipper and Massu helps, and they finally managed to get out of all their clothes.

With the mask on, Massu's gaze seems to be even more intense on him, Koyama thinks. Massu smiles at him and grabs the tiny bottle. Koyama widens his eyes. 

"Watch me," Massu purrs, Koyama just leaning back speechless as Massu opens the bottle and lubricates his fingers, spreading his legs and bringing them between them. Koyama feels his breath speeding up as he watches with fascination how one finger disappears into the firm body, shortly followed by another. Koyama can't help but stare, feeling grateful that Massu allows him to show him such a side of him.

"Kei," Massu says as he withdraws his fingers at some point. Then he turns around.

"I'd like to do it like this," Massu whispers, and Koyama nods. His hands trail over Massu's muscular back before aligning himself. He leans down slowly, feeling glad that they talked about this and found a way for them to make this work. Massu's body is warm and firm underneath him and Massu turns his head around slightly, lips parted.

"Come on, Kei," he reassures him, and Koyama positions himself. Massu holds his breath but it is the wrong thing to do he realizes when Koyama tries to push in and Massu tenses up, and everything closes up and it begins to hurt. Koyama pulls back immediately and frowns, his face has a troubled and worried look. Before the spiral goes further down, Massu lifts up his ass and tries to remember how it always is like with Tegoshi when he's topping. He takes in a deep breath and tries to keep on breathing, then feels Koyama's hand on his back.

Massu turns his head around again a little and their eyes meet and they nod, and then Massu feels Koyama's dick sliding up and down against Massu's cleft and he moans. He remembers why he is lying here, on his stomach, with his ass lifted up in the air like that. It's because he wants this, wants to do this with Koyama whom he knows and trusts.

But Koyama's movements are too cautious, he's too afraid to hurt Massu again, and Massu realizes the hesitation.

"Kei... " he growls, "it's fine now.. Come on"

Koyama nods and takes a deep breath before placing his hands on Massu's butt before pushing in again. This time, he works himself in slowly but not so hesitant, and Massu does his best on his own part. It's teamwork, sex, and Koyama realizes it once again when Massu and him try their best to make this work, everyone thinking of the other party.

"Do me, leader," Massu gasps and Koyama groans, the tight heat of Massu overwhelming. It's true he hasn't topped anyone in a very long time, the last one was Shige upon request if he remembers correctly. But the way Massu is so willing about it, reassuring him it's okay and he wants this helps Koyama to let go and be a good top.

He's pushed in to the hilt and pauses, leaning over to place a kiss between Massu's shoulderblades, an affectionate gesture that he remembers had always helped to relax Shige and deepen the bond between them. Massu seems to welcome it too since he makes a soft noise and tries to turn his head around for a quick kiss before turning it to the front again, letting it hang down a bit and doing nothing but moan as Koyama starts to move regularly.

They find a rhythm together, first it's odd but they get a hang of it and Massu rolls his hips to lure Koyama to the good spots, and Koyama happily obliges, the rewarding dark growls fueling his own arousal.

"Yesss" Massu hisses in between two particual harder thrusts, "yes, like that"

Koyama's chest is pressed to Massu's back and he is holding himself up on his elbows, panting into Massu's ear.

His hips are moving on their own now, jerking forward hard and fast and Massu meets him with every thrust, his hard muscles strong and Koyama loves it, the feel of those strong muscles of Massu's shoulderblades and his back, and he latches his mouth against the other man's neck, ghosting upwards and finding Massu's earring, playing with it gently.

Massu's body is shuddering softly and then he turns his head around again.

"Kei, touch me," he whispers, and Koyama leans up a little, one hand sliding around Massu's body down his toned abs and Koyama cherishes the feel of them underneath his fingertips, each rippled muscle until he reaches the neglected length and pumps it. Koyama loves to please, no matter the position.

Massu comes fast, having yearned for the feeling to be filled for so long and it's finally coming true, Koyama filling him up and stretching him so good, the movement exactly what he had been thriving for and he let's go, let's his body take over as he jerks into Koyama's warm hand and the seconds seem to pass by a little longer than usual for a while.

When he comes down from his high, Koyama has pulled out and is about to jerk himself off when Massu turns around.

"Kei.." he rasps with whatever voice he has left from his post-coital bliss, "sit on my chest"

Koyama looks startled for a moment as the thought progresses through his brain, so much that Massu almost thinks it looks cute but then Koyama moves forward.

He's pretty buff himself nowadays, compared to when they were teenage brats, and one can really tell he had been hitting the gym a lot. His arms are more defined and there are abs, too, some to which Massu's hands wander now that they are so close and in touching range while he parts his lips and licks them invitingly.

People have told Massu that he has amazing lips and he likes to use them to his advantage, pouting in a way to make them look fuller and more enticing, and it usually works. Koyama groans as the tip of his cock smudges against Massu's lower lip and Massu parts them, welcoming Koyama's dick on his tongue.

Koyama let's out a deep breath, doesn't move forward and lets Massu lean in a bit to take in some more of the pulsating flesh until it nudges against the back of Massu's throat and Massu coughs a little.

Koyama draws back and pets Massu's hair and Massu smiles at him thankfully before starting to suck on the tip and as much as he can get into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl it around the red head, dipping it into the slit and is so into it that he doesn't sense Koyama coming, hard, tasting him on his tongue and swallowing.

Just like with bottoming, Massu doesn't really get the chance to give head even though he sometimes likes to.

With an obscene noise and a smirk, Massu let's Koyama's dick slip from his lips and his head fall down on the soft pillow.

He stares at the ceiling while his chest is still going up and down harder than usual when he feels the weight dip the bed down and Koyama lying down next to him.

Massu turns his face around and makes an offering gesture with his arms.

"Is it okay?" Koyama widens his eyes since they all know how Massu is not much of a cuddler. Except for when it comes to Nakamaru maybe but nobody ever asked.

"You like doing this don't you?" Massu says and Koyama nods wildly.

"Well, come on then"

Just like Massu is not much of a cuddler, Koyama is like a little monchichi. He tries to keep it simple though this time with this one, just snuggles closer and lays his head in the crane of Massu's arm.

Massu's chest is comfortable to lean against and Koyama doozes off with his head against it, feeling every breath as Massu's chest falls and rises.

*

"I don't have a problem with expressway exits anymore," Koyama declares at the end of their next meeting and Tegoshi just nods and smiles while Shige says "cool" but otherwise is still busy sorting out new ideas in his head.

"And even if I do, I have the best teacher now," Koyama grins to Massu who is sitting next to him and they chuckle like high school kids until Tegoshi rolls his eyes and throws a rubber at them and tells them to get a room.


End file.
